Eat Up
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: One shot, Tori's hungry after dinner and Jade know's the perfect dessert... M for obvious reasons. enjoy.


**A/N So here I am…posting another oneshot…ignoring my stories because I occasionally come out with some great things. I'd like to give a special shout-out to AliL30373 because she gave me the opportunity for the oneshot. Feel free to review my work or tell me how fabulous I am… I can't hear it enough.**

**I have a challenge for everyone – ****Tell me which part of the oneshot you think was inspired by my conversation with my friend…**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like. **

Eat up.

Ever since Jade and Tori's "play date"; Jade considered Tori her friend, possibly her best friend once she opened up (metaphorically speaking of course… get your mind out of the gutter!) Their friendship got more unique over time… lingering touches, a conversation full of innuendos, spending all their free time texting or hanging at one another's houses watching Jade's favourite films.

Jade and Beck's relationship just faded away… Jade would find a reason not to be with him, she didn't want to be with him because she knew he wanted to take her virginity, he thought "it would salvage their relationship" and "make them closer" … but Jade knew it wouldn't salvage the train wreck called a relationship and it would make them closer until Beck got himself off and pulled out. She knew it wasn't worth it. So they broke up and now Beck is dating Cat.

**LINE BREAK**

School was good for everyone right now, the feeling of summer approaching was great… the beach parties, the drinking, the night time bonfires, the feeling of freedom.

Jade was leaning against Tori's locker with a Vanilla latte for her in hand… Jade had drank hers during the drive from McDonald's to HA.

When she heard the Latina approaching, she noticed she was in a hushed argument with Trina, something she'd have to find out about later (she noted).

The sisters parted ways and Tori noticed Jade at her locker, she smiled.

"Hey Jade. Why are you early?"

"Vega. Coffee." Jade replied, handing Tori her latte.

"Thanks babe!" Tori called Jade pet names like babe and sweetheart because after it accidently slipped out one night; Jade didn't verbally assault the brunette.

"By the way, you're coming round tonight. I need your assistance…" jade mumbled the last sentence as to not confuse Tori.

"okay." And with that they were off to Sizowitz.

**LINE BREAK – after school**

Jade had been extra flirty with Tori throughout the day, more lingering touches on her arms and lower back, accidental leg grazing under the desk, using Tori's thigh to get up off her chair – putting her hand teasingly close to Tori's centre … She was positive she saw Tori squirm in her seat when she left.

During lunch she'd made a playlist of explicit and inappropriate songs to listen to on their drive home; hoping Tori would get the hint. Nope she didn't.

Tori got bored after the first film – not _The Scissoring, _but _Schindler's List. _

"So…" They both said simultaneously.

"You first," Tori suggested

"I was curious about what you and Trina were whisper-arguing about this morning?"

"I lost a bet and she was furious that I hadn't gone through with the punishment yet…"

_Brief much Tori… "_What was your bet?" Jade continued

"Um, I was supposed to tell the girl I like how I feel but I chickened out." Tori looked at the bed beneath her, not allowing Jade to see her embarrassed face.

"Fancy telling me who?"

"Maybe…"

"Anything I can do to turn that into a yes?" Jade teased

"Maybe…" Tori winked and then got off the bed to make dinner for herself and Jade.

**LINE BREAK**

"I'm still hungry" Tori groaned as she fell back onto the bed

"You ate enough to fill a small village Vega, how can you be hungry?" Jade said, stunned

"You mentioned Ben and Jerries as we were coming back up," Tori smirked

"Look, we both have pen on us from our earlier pen war so why don't you shower in mine and I'll use mums shower and if you're still hungry I'll get you something better than ice cream…" Tori had a dumbstruck look on her face, her mind going straight to the gutter… not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and headed towards Jade's en suite.

Jade didn't have a long shower because she had other things in mind, she had a plan. She had a 5 minute shower to clean herself up (if you know what I mean) and then she sat on her desk opposite her bathroom door… and waited.

10 minutes later, Tori walked out the bathroom and stopped in her tracks as she noticed that Jade was smiling at her. The one thing different about Jade was… her eyes, they were darker, filled with lust.

Tori decided that the best thing was to ignore her, so she went to the bed and sat on the end.

"So, what did you need my assistance with?" Tori asked dumbly, she knew Jade didn't need any help, school had given up with setting homework, knowing the students would avoid it at all cost.

"Oh erm, I was hoping you'd help me write a song for the Summer concert and maybe perhaps you'd maybe wanna perform it with me?" Jade didn't know why she was so nervous, oh yeah she did… she was about to do something very abrupt and forward.

"Of course. That'd be amazing!" Jade smiled. Tori ran over to Jade and attacked her into a big hug, ignoring the whole 'towel' thing.

"So, you still want dessert?" Jade enquired

"YES! I'm starving." Tori replied, not giving up on the hug with Jade, until Jade leant back a little, confusing Tori.

Tori detached herself from Jade, and stepped away to get a pair of shorts and tank top on that she was borrowing. But Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around. Tori's head whipped around to face Jade and their lips connected immediately.

Passion, lust, need, want. All these feelings were portrayed in the kiss.

After a minute their lips parted, both girls panting while trying to hold up their towels. But Jade had other ideas.

She let it drop and opened her legs. She smirked as she saw Tori's eyes darken.

"Eat up Vega."

Tori could see how wet Jade was and she just lost it. She didn't think, she didn't consider what would happen, all she saw was Jade's open legs.

Tori dropped to her knee's and her head went straight between Jade's legs, causing a gasp from the wet girl propped up on the desk. Her tongue dove straight into Jade, alternating between circling around and moving in different patterns while her lips sucked the folds in front of her.

Jade's back arched, causing her hips to move forward, creating more pleasure from Tori's tongue.

"FUCK TORI! KEEP GOING!" Jade moaned. All Jade could see was Tori's head bobbing up and down as she pulled her tongue in and out, adding to the pleasure as well as the teasing sensation Jade received from Tori's nose unintentionally rubbing her hard nub.

"mmmm" Tori moaned against Jade, sending vibrations through the girl who was edging closer and closer to the proverbial ledge of pleasurable bliss.

As Tori felt Jade's walls begin to tighten, she removed herself from between her legs and wiped Jade's juices off her face with the towel next to her.

"Why have you stopped?" Jade groaned.

"I wanna see your face when you come over my fingers." Tori huskly responded. She got up off her knees and re-attached her lips to Jade's allowing her to taste herself slightly.

She plunged 2 fingers into Jade but was met with a bit of resistance, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jade with confusion.

"Um yeah, I'm still a virgin…" Jade didn't know what else to say

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Tori asked, she wanted to continue but she didn't want to fuck with Jade's feelings.

"YES! OH god please continue, I am yours!" Jade moaned.

"Your wish is my command babe."

Tori slid her fingers into Jade until she met resistance, and with one look at Jade she smiled and continued through, eliciting a painful moan from Jade. She knew it better to continue so she stopped for a minute while Jade got used to the new found pleasure.

She pecked Tori on the lips, silently allowing her to continue. She pumped her fingers in and out, fast and slow, learning what Jade liked most.

It didn't take long before Jade went over the edge, screaming Tori's name as she came.

"FUUCK! TOOORRRIII!"

After a few seconds, Tori removed her soaked fingers from Jade and licked them clean before kissing Jade's cheek and carrying Jade bridal style to the bed.

She put an exhausted Jade on her side, before walking round and laying next to her. A few seconds later she felt an arm around her waist and a head leant against her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind but I wanna cuddle." Jade stated

"I don't mind at all, take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up." Tori began stroking Jade's cheek

"Okay, then we can talk about … this… and perhaps I can repay the favour?" Jade offered

"Sounds good babe."

And with that, Tori began to sing Kiss Me Slowly by _Parachute _in a soothing way; allowing Jade to go into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
